Full Blossom Pretty Cure!
Full Blossom Pretty Cure! Is a series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is similar to HeartCatch, theming after flowers, nature, fragrances and different types of love. Pretty Cures And Allies Ran Suzuki (Racheal Stewart in the English dub)/Cure Diamond/Cure Lily ''' '''Voiced by: Nicole Bouma (English) Asami Tano (Japanese) Is the first cure to be awaken and is the leader. Ran is a 14-year-old 2nd year middle school student. Ran is a energetic, brave, hard-working and determined young girl who has a strong sense of hope. She always gives it her all and never gives up. She's into various of sports, but chooses to be in the gardening club. She has loved flowers and fragrances ever since she was young and wishes to take over her mom's flower shop when she grows up. Ran can sometimes be a bit bossy, strong-minded and overly confident, but her intentions are good for the most part. Ran doesn't seem like your casual and typical leader type at first, having the maturity but is one-sided, but as time goes by she starts to improve and grow as a leader. One of her known catchphrases is "What a pain!". In civilian form, she has short dark red hair and green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Diamond and later she gets another cure form called Cure Lily. In cure form, she has long wild bright pink hair and green eyes. Her colors are green, pink and white. Her counterpart is Cure Pixie and her elements are nature and earth. * Transformation phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! The Stone That Sparkles With True Strength! Cure Diamond! * Transformation Phrase 2: Pretty Cure, Blossom Up! Blooming With The Power Of Hope! The Strong Confident Flower Cure Lily Has Finally Blossomed! * Attack: Pretty Cure Diamond Roulette! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Lily Rumbling! * Attack With Weapon: Earth Sword! Power Of Hope! * Attack With Cure Pixie: Pretty Cure Diamond Drizzle! Misaki Kichida (Mimi Parker in the English Dub)/Cure Pixie/Cure Tulip ''' '''Voiced by: Maryke Hendrikse (English) Yūko Sanpei (Japanese) Misaki is the second cure to be awaken and is confirmed to be the second-in-command. Misaki is a 14-year-old 2nd year middle school student who attends Flora Hills Academy. Misaki is positive, hopeful, sweet, selfless and laid-back girl who is loved by many in and out of school. However despite this, she can also be a bit lazy. Misaki is also known to be pretty sharp and a good liar despite shown otherwise. Misaki is the first one to always try to crack a witty or simply funny joke, which sometimes can land flat, mostly due to it being the wrong joke or/and at the wrong time (however, Yaku tends to be the same way, even slightly laughing at her terrible jokes or even tries to tell one also). She's in the ballet club at school and practices everyday after school. She tends to love sweets, especially sandwich cookies, Taiyaki and strawberry ice cream. At the beginning of the series, Misaki and Ran don't get along that well due to an incident a while back, but as the series progress, they slowly start to become friends again and realize that they have to cooperate as a team in order to be able to defeat Gloom. In civilian form, she has black hair and pink eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Pixie '''and later she gets another cure form called '''Cure Tulip. In cure form, she has long lavender hair with two heart-shaped buns and pink eyes. Her colors are pink, purple and white. Her counterpart is Cure Diamond and her elements are magic and metal. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! Flying free! Dancing with magical power! Cure Pixie! * Transformation Phrase 2: Pretty Cure, Blossom Up! Blooming With The Power Of Love! The Kind Flower Cure Tulip Has Finally Blossomed! * Attack: Pretty Cure Magical Drizzle! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Tulip Spiral! * Attack With Weapon: Magic Sword! Power Of Love! * Attack With Cure Diamond: Pretty Cure Diamond Drizzle! Yaku Kaneko (Ashley Jacobs in the English dub)/Cure Ash/Cure Rose ''' '''Voiced by: Cherami Leigh (English) Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Yaku is the third cure to be awaken. Yaku is a 14-year-old 2nd year middle school student who attends Flora Hills Academy along with Ran. Yaku is one of Ran's best friends who she met in their 1st year. She's like Ran in a lot of ways, but Yaku can get easily flustered and blushes when commented on. Yaku at times can be a bit selfish and naïve, but she still has her true heart of gold. Yaku doesn't mind being brave, being able to handle herself and being a hero/warrior/prince as some people describe her, but as she gotten older, she always wanted to be a princess like other little girls. In civilian form, she has orange hair and red eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Ash and later she gets another cure form called Cure Rose. In cure form, she has bright red orange hair and red eyes. Her colors are red, orange and white. Her counterpart is Cure Frost and her elements are fire and electricity. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! Falling, Drizzling Where A Passionate Flame Burns Bright! Cure Ash! * Transformation Phrase 2: '''Pretty Cure, Blossom Up! Blooming With The Power Of Passion! The Brave Cure Rose Has Finally Blossomed! * '''Attack: Pretty Cure Blazing Wave! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Fiery Rose! * Attack With Weapon: Fire Sword! Power Of Passion! * Attack With Cure Frost: Pretty Cure Blazing Flurry! Meiko Hara (Megan Ambers in the English dub)/Cure Elegant/Cure Daffodil ''' Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) Brittney Marie Karbowski (English) Meiko is the 4th cure to be awaken. Meiko is 13-years-old and in her 1st year of middle school. Meiko is a young, proper and sweet who's in the gardening club along with Ran. Meiko at times can be shy, but mostly gains the confidence to go for what she really wants and is strong enough to take care of herself. She's part American (from her mother) and wishes to be a model when she grows up. She likes to model for herself sometimes, even going as far as asking Kiyomi to take pictures. Meiko can also be a multitasker, despite her gentle and fragile motif. She wishes to be a famous top model or/and actress when she grows up, so she goes to auditions when she can. One of her known catchphrases is "Goody goody!" and "Oh great!". She is given the nickname "The Model Goddess". In civilian form, she has blond hair and hazel eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Elegant and later she gets another cure form called Cure Daffodil. In cure form, she has golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. Her colors yellow, gold and white. Her counterpart is Cure Fairy and her elements are light and energy. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! Beautiful And Graceful, A Shinning Spectacle! Cure Elegant! * Transformation Phrase 2: Pretty Cure Blossom Up! Blooming With The Power Of Beauty! The Glimmering Flower Cure Daffodil Has Finally Blossomed! * Attack: Pretty Cure Swirling Lullaby! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Daffodil Twirl! * Attack With Weapon: Energy Sword! Power Of Beauty! Kiyomi Kazekodomo (Kia Knights in the English dub)/Cure Fairy/Cure Iris ''' Voiced by: Kate Higgins (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the fifth and final cure to be awaken until later. Kiyomi is a 15-year-old in her 3nd year of middle school. Kiyomi is a cool, intelligent and a kind big sister type. She is the second leader of the photography club and is an excellent photographer, liking to take pictures of plants and flowers. She wishes to be a professional one day. She and Meiko are next door neighbors and are very close. It is rumored that Kiyomi might have a little crush on Meiko, but Kiyomi always states that they are nothing more than friends. In civilian form, she has dark purple hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fairy and later she gets another cure form called Cure Iris. In cure form, she has long violet hair and lavender eyes. Her colors are purple, lavender and white. Her counterpart is Cure Elegant and her element is wind and magic. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! Glistening In The Winds! Protector Of Life Everywhere! Cure Fairy! * Transformation Phrase 2: Pretty Cure Blossom Up! Glooming With The Power Of Protection! The Witty Flower Cure Fairy Has Finally Blossomed! * Attack: Pretty Cure Lunar Flash! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Iris Turbulence! * Attack With Weapon: Wind Sword! Power Of Protection! ???/Cure Frost/Cure Angel Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Is the special sixth cure that comes later in the series. Her alter ego is Cure Frost '''and later she gets another cure form called '''Cure Angel, '''which is based from a angel's trumpet. In cure form, she has long light blue hair and blue eyes. Her colors are blue and white her counterpart is Cure Ash and her element is water/snow. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Nature Power! Free As The Pure Water And Snow! Cure Frost! * Attack: Pretty Cure Aqua Wings! * Attack 2: Pretty Cure Angel Flurry! * Attack With Weapon: Water Sword! Power Of Freedom! The Land Of Life Queen Flora Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The queen of The Land Of Life. Lily Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A cat-like fairy. She's Ran's fairy partner who helps her transform. Lily's very out-going and cheery, but is straightforward and sometimes can be unsympathetic. Tulip Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A bunny-like fairy. She's Misaki's fairy partner who helps her transform. Rose Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A fox-like fairy. She's Yaku's fairy partner who helps her transform. Daffodil Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A chipmunk-like fairy. She's Meiko fairy partner who helps her transform. Iris Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A mouse-like fairy. She's Kiyomi fairy partner who helps her transform. Angel Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Gloom Gloom is a group of witches and dark creatures who are the antagonist of the series. Queen Raven Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The leader of Gloom. She needs energy from the earth's life to truly awaken her true power. Poison Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A member of Gloom who's specialty is dead nature and poison. She hates any form of life from flowers and nature. She's very loyal to Queen Raven and even admires her and wishes to be her right hand woman. Her wishes are her Queen's wishes, which includes destroying the pretty cure. Though she pretends to respect Cure Cold, she secretly despises her. She plays more of a important part in the 2nd part of the series. Wilt ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A teen boy who's a member of Gloom. Wilt's behavior has been seen as brutal and sneaky, but witty. Odor ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A member of Gloom and a heavyset man who has a bad odor. He uses his odor as a advantage. Rina/Cure Cold Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A Dark Pretty Cure and Queen Raven's daughter and later becomes second-in-command. Rina has a human form and by first impression, she seems noble, elegant, beautiful and sophisticated, but quiet. However, as Cure Cold, she's much more ruthless, cold and treats everyone like her inferiors. Rina knows how to play many instruments, most nobly violin, cello and flute. Not knowing that she's Cure Cold, Yaku one day confronts her, being impressed by her music and wanted her to teach her how to be a musician. From that day on until later, they become friends and Yaku little by little gains a crush on her. Yaku doesn't know that Rina is Cure Cold, but Rina does know that Yaku is Cure Ash. She usually gives Yaku advice. In civilian form, she has light blue hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Cold. '''In cure form, she has long dark blue hair with white streaks and dark blue eyes. Her colors are blue, black and white. Her element is ice. '''Shi Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The monster of the day. It roars it's name and when defeated, it roars "wilting". Supporting Characters Tamaki Suzuki (Timothy "Tim" Stewart in the English Dub) Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Ran's 18 year old brother who attends college. Misaki has a little crush on him. William "Will" Jacobs Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Yaku's single father. Will was a out-going man to loved to spend time with his family. This was before his wife and Yaku's mother passed away due to an terrible accident. Now he's really a depressed individual who only comes to and from work, leaving Yaku to be the one to mostly clean up and take care of him sometimes. It's also hinted that he drinks more than he should. He still loves her daughter. He's called Yaku "his little warrior" ever since she was a little girl due to being brave, confident and out-going. However, as Yaku got older she started being tired of this name, since it bothers her that her dad never called her "his little princess" like the other dads have with their little girls. Locations Flora Hills Academy The school where the cures attend. It's both a middle school and high school, but it has separate campuses. Flora City The city where Full Blossom Pretty Cure takes place. Items The Fragrance Lotion The cures transformation items in the first half of the series. The catchphrases are "Pretty Cure! Nature Power!". Magical lotion is used to help them transform. The Flower Bracelets Magical bracelets that are found in the girls cure forms which help them transform into their flower forms. The 50 Flower Crystals Crystals that the cures have to find. 5 of them already belong to them. They also have the ability to turn into lotion pumps, the girls transformation item. The Elemental Swords The cure's weapons. * Earth Sword; Cure Diamond's sword. * Light Sword; Cure Pixie's sword. * Fire Sword; Cure Ash's sword. * Energy Sword; Cure Gorgeous's sword. * Wind Sword; Cure Fairy's sword. * Water Sword; Cure Frost's sword. Episodes Trivia * This series is slightly inspired by HeartCatch Pretty Cure, having a flower theme. * This is one of VanillaCupcakes123's many series to have a lead cure that is not directly pink. * This season expresses different kinds of love and bonds. This plays a big part when it comes to the cures. * This is possibly the first of VanillaCupcakes123's series to have open LGBTQ themes. Gallery Category:Fan Series